1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method of managing a memory device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method that may manage a remaining storage capacity of the memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of a storage device to store data include a magnetic disk, a semiconductor device, and the like. Since physical characteristics are different for each type of storage device, a management method corresponding to the physical characteristic is needed.
A conventional magnetic disk is widely used to store data. A read/write time of the magnetic disk usually takes an average of several milliseconds per kilobyte. Also, the read/write time of the magnetic disk varies, since arrival moving time of an arm is different depending on a physical location of where data is stored on the magnetic disc.
A conventional non-volatile memory device takes a relatively short read/write time, consumes a small amount of power, and occupies a small amount of space, as compared to the magnetic disk. Furthermore, since the non-volatile memory device now has an increased storage capacity, non-volatile memory devices have become more readily used than magnetic disks. A flash memory is a representative example of the non-volatile memory device.
The non-volatile memory device is able to electrically read data, write data, and erase data, and the non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device that is able to maintain stored data even where power is cut off. A process of storing data in the non-volatile memory device may be referred to as programming as well as writing.